You Are What You Are: Year 1
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Ravenclaw Hermione. Narcissa knew she couldn't protect her niece from those who would want to seek revenge for everything her parents had done so she gave her to the one person who could. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Full Summary**

 **Narcissa knew she couldn't protect her niece from those who would want to seek revenge for everything her parents had done so she gave her to the one person who could.**

 **Dumbledore places Hermione with a loving magical family sure that raised the right way Hermione will be the exact opposite of her parents, but the older she gets the more he sees of them in her.**

* * *

He stares down at the sleeping child that looks so innocent clutching a teddy bear and it amazes him that she's their daughter.

How was it possible for two people like Voldemort and Bellatrix to produce something so innocent?.

It was something he had asked himself since Narcissa had turned up hours earlier with girl in her arms and Severus by her side, his face emotionless but his eyes burned with hatred.

* _Flashback*_

 _"Severus, Mrs Malfoy how can I help you?," He asks his eyes not leaving the child who was staring at him trying to figure out who he was._

 _"This wasn't a good idea Severus" Narcissa says quietly, looking down at the girl in her arms with a pained expression._

" _You came to me, I was blissfully ignorant of the situation until you wanted my help and this the only option there is," Severus hissed, causing the child to become unsettled._

 _"It's okay Hermione, everything going to be okay," Narcissa whispers and he doesn't know whether it's for the girl sake or her own._

 _"Take a seat both you I think somethings need explaining,"_

 _*End of flashback*_

Narcissa had explained Voldemort wanting an heir, Bellatrix only to happy to be the one to produce one and her fear with Voldemort gone and Bellatrix going to Azkaban that she can't protect Hermione and that Draco could be at risk if Hermione stayed with her.

Her fears were not unfounded this Albus knew if people found out about Hermione there would be many who would happily make the child pay for her parents sins.

So Narcissa turned to Severus and Severus brought them to him.

He promised to find Hermione a loving family and to keep her safe.

When Narcissa handed the girl to him she didn't make a fuss not even when her aunt left and it made him wonder how many times the girl had been dumped from adult to adult that to her it was perfectly normal to be handed over to someone she didn't know.

That was hours ago and now she had curled up in the corner with her teddy bear and gone to sleep while he try to figure out the safest place to put her.

If placed her with a Muggle family then she would be left unprotected so that wasn't an option. It was matter of picking a magical family that he could trust, that were loving and would give her a normal happy childhood.

A family that wouldn't fill her head full of hatred for everyone that wasn't a Pureblood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Full Summary**

 **Narcissa knew she couldn't protect her niece from those who would want to seek revenge for everything her parents had done so she gave her to the one person who could.**

 **Dumbledore places Hermione with a loving magical family sure that raised the right way Hermione will be the exact opposite of her parents, but the older she gets the more he sees of them in her.**

* * *

Hermione lets out a loud sigh as her brothers scrambled around looking for their school stuff, making loud noises on the stairs and landing.

Her trunk had been packed for over a week, so she wouldn't have to spend her last night at home for months packing.

She loved the Burrow, but it always felt crowded even with Bill and Charlie gone it was still crowded.

If her mum had gotten her way, neither of her brothers would have left home or had the jobs they had.

Charlie working with dragons in Romania wasn't a shock ever since she could remember Charlie was obsessed with dragons much to the annoyance of their mum.

Now her eldest brother Bill becoming a curse breaker had come as a bit of a shock since no one knew that this was career was interested in. If she had to pick between curse breaking or working with dragons she would choose curse breaking because Bill said that you get to travel to many places.

Bill was currently in Egypt and that was somewhere Hermione had always wanted to go.

"Hermione mum says dinners ready" Ginny says, standing in the doorway of their shared bedroom. "And she wants to know if you have everything packed?"

"Packed it all a week ago. You know me Gin I'm always organized," Hermione replies, putting her book down on the table beside her bed.

"Well, you better organize yourself to get downstairs because you know once the boys get there they will eat until there is nothing left," Ginny tells her smiling and Hermione smiles back.

It was true her brothers could finish a meal in minutes a little thing called chewing was ignored and she didn't know whether that skill was impressive or disgusting.

* * *

Hermione had finally decided that her brothers skills to eat without chewing and consuming a meal in minutes was disgusting.

"Ron, Hermione, Are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts?," Molly asks putting a second helping of potatoes on Ron's plate.

"I am looking forward to classes and if I am sorted into Gryffindor the twins said I could choose who they prank for a month, " Hermione informs her mum with a grin on her face and the twins offer their mum a sheepish smile.

Molly was about to tell them off when Arthur put his hand on her arm, silently telling her to leave it until later its their last night at home for ages so don't spoil it. Everyone knew that Molly wore trousers in the relationship, but for the time being she was willing to leave it.

"I'm sure you will be sorted into Gryffindor dear," Molly says softly before giving the twins, we will definitely be talking about this later.

"I reckon Mione will be sorted into Ravenclaw" Ron says as he scraps his vegetables on Ginnys plate.

"She's smart enough," Ginny agrees before kicking Ron in the leg and putting his vegetables back on his plate.

"Mother may I be excused?" Percy asks making the twins roll their eyes.

"Of course you can," Molly tells him and Hermione can't help feeling sorry for him when the twins start singing "Mother May I," over and over as he gets up to leave until Molly tells them to stop.

Hermione had finished her food, but didn't ask to be excused until after Ron had finished telling everyone that he was looking forward to Hogwarts because of Quidditch.

That was her cue to leave before he went into a very detailed conversation of everything he loved about Quidditch. As much as her siblings had tried to get to her like Quidditch she found it boring.

* * *

Hermione lies in the dark listening to Ginny snore loudly something that she hopes her dorm mates won't do.

She's nervous and excited about starting Hogwarts the biggest reason for her being nervous is because she desperately wants to get into Gryffindor.

Because Weasleys were always sorted into Gryffindor, she wasn't a Weasley by blood this she had known for many years.

She was adopted by them after she was found by her dad on their doorstep holding a teddy bear and a note saying that her parents were dead and she had no one who could look after her.

So whoever left her and wrote the note left her with them, explaining in the note that they were the nicest magical family, they could think of and they knew she would be looked after by them. The note had her first name and date of birth, but no last name.

Sometimes she wished the person had put her parents name so she knew where she came from and that made her feel guilty because her mum and dad always treated her that same as their own children.

That's why she so desperately wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor to prove just because she wasn't biologically a Weasley, she was still their daughter.

So she didn't have red hair, didn't love Quidditch and she wasn't related by blood, but all the really important stuff like her parents taking care of her when her sick, the twins teaching her how to pick a lock or every other major thing in that happened in her life had happened in had happened at the Burrow with the Weasleys.

And by being sorted into Gryffindor, she could prove herself and her family that blood didn't matter to her and she was really one of them.

* * *

 **AN: Please review, the more I get the more inspired I am to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Full Summary**

 **Narcissa knew she couldn't protect her niece from those who would want to seek revenge for everything her parents had done so she gave her to the one person who could.**

 **Dumbledore places Hermione with a loving magical family sure that raised the right way Hermione will be the exact opposite of her parents, but the older she gets the more he sees of them in her.**

* * *

It had many years since Albus Dumbledore was nervous but knowing soon Harry and Hermione would be at Hogwarts made him nervous.

The girl was smart something he had heard her brothers boasting about it over the years, so he hoping that the hat sorted her into Ravenclaw.

Andromeda had been a Ravenclaw had turned out all right and he was hoping the girl took after her aunt.

Yet he had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that she would be sorted into Slytherin, it wasn't that he believed Slytherins were evil, but both her parents had been sorted there and there was no denying the things they had done were evil.

So he feared that if she were placed in Slytherin the odds of her turning out to be like her parents were getting higher.

Then there was the fear that the reason Voldemort had picked Harry over Neville Longbottom was because saw something of himself in Harry. If that were true, then was he just as cable of turning out like Voldemort as Hermione was.

If one or both children was destined to destroy and kill should he stand back and let happen because they were only children or should stop them before they reached their full potential.

He hadn't stopped Tom and because of that in his mind and in others he was just as much to blame for everything Tom had done.

Only Severus knew of his fears, only he knew out of staff who Hermione really was.

He had gotten Severus to leave the girl on the Weasley's doorstep with the note.

He couldn't tell the Weasley, who she really was because they might have failed to love Hermione as if we're one of their own, so leaving her on the doorstep and lying was the only option he had.

They were only allowed to adopt Hermione after he pestered the ministry into making it happen, but they did not know this.

No one knew he was sitting in office willing time to go by faster so he would know what direction fate was going to go.

* * *

 **** **Is Dumbledore right to be worried about Harry?**

 **What house will they be sorted into?**

 **Keep reading and leave a review to find out.**

 **AN: This chapter was a filler chapter and future chapters will be much longer than the previous ones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Full Summary**

 **Narcissa knew she couldn't protect her niece from those who would want to seek revenge for everything her parents had done so she gave her to the one person who could.**

 **Dumbledore places Hermione with a loving magical family sure that raised the right way Hermione will be the exact opposite of her parents, but the older she gets the more he sees of them in her.**

* * *

Hermione couldn't stand it when the twins were quiet because it made her feel uneasy and overly alert about everything. The pair had been their usual chatty joking selves when they boarded the Hogwarts Express, telling everyone that they had met Harry Potter and that he was on the train.

They had been fine when a nervous looking boy named Neville, who reminded Hermione of a baby bird learning to fly, ask if they had seen his toad Trevor.

The twins used the Accio spell to find him, they should have been more specific because two boys named Trevor and the toad came hurtling in their compartment.

But the closer they were getting to Hogwarts the more quieter they became an after Hermione had changed into her robes in the toilet while her brothers stood outside the closed door, glaring at anyone who would dare considering walking by it after that they become completely silent.

"Are you two ever going to tell me why you are acting like someone killed our family's owl," Hermione asks with a raised eyebrow and her arms folded against her chest.

"Well, it has occurred, it to us that you are growing up and sure now you are only first year but you won't stay that way then boys will start noticing you," Fred replies, scowling and it made Hermione want to laugh.

"So let me get this straight you two have gone all silent and moody making me think that something could be wrong because it is a possibility that boys may notice me one day?," Hermione asks her voice low and making the twins wonder whether she was annoyed or amused.

When her voice low it could go either way she'd start laughing or threaten to hurt you. The only time she had ever followed through with the threat was when Fred turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider. Bill had prise a pint-sized Hermione off them and stop her from launching another attack she had been three or four at the time.

"You fail to realise the trouble this will causes us, we will have hurt to people because as your older brothers it is us our job to make sure that we keep you from dating until you are at least thirty, " Fred explains and Hermione can't help bursting out laughing at the seriousness on both his and George's faces.

The twins were glad she found it amusing because it meant she wasn't annoyed, but they were also annoyed that she didn't take any of it seriously.  
"It's not funny, Hermione, " George says pouting.

"Stop laughing!," Fred says sulkily. Hermione rolls her eyes and laughs harder just to wind them up then the train stops and she stops because the nerves that she's not that far away from Hogwarts and soon she'll be being sorted hits her.

* * *

Hermione realised the twins had been right when they said Professor McGonagall could scare you with just a look.

She wishes that they hadn't traveled by boat across the lake because now she felt sick from nerves and all the childish rocking of the boat made by the three other boys in the boat.

She pushed one of the boys out and knew that once she had been sorted Professor McGonagall and she would be having words by the way the way Professor the was looking at her.

Hermione took a deep breath as the Great Hall doors opened and tried to calm her nerves, she could see Ron glaring at a blond-haired boy.

She gently pushed away through the other first years so she could stand next to her brother who seemed to have made friends with the Potter boy.

His famous scar had given him' away when he'd turned his head when they were waiting in the corridor.

The Great Hall was beautiful, even though she had been raised with magic around her whole life she still found it utterly amazing.

Hermione only paid half attention to who got sorted where because she honestly only cared where she ended up.

At the moment she cursed her surname beginning with W and the sorting was done alphabetically.

She knew Neville the boy the toad had ended up in Gryffindor, that the blond boy who was called Draco Malfoy which explained her brother's glaring ended up in Slytherin.

Harry Potter had ended up in Gryffindor something she hadn't doubted. She only started paying full attention when Professor McGonagall called out "Hermione Weasley,"

* * *

AN: I was planning to have this chapter much longer but I am struggling to decide what house Hermione should be sorted into.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Full Summary:**

 **Narcissa knew she couldn't protect her niece from those who would want to seek revenge for everything her parents had done so she gave her to the one person who could.**

 **Dumbledore places Hermione with a loving magical family sure that raised the right way Hermione will be the exact opposite of her parents, but the older she gets the more he sees of them in her.**

* * *

Hermione was sulking with her blanket over head and listening to the rest of the girls in her dorm talk about boring details from their lives before Hogwarts.

She had lost house points for pushing the boy out of the boat before their house had even been awarded any and the sorting hadn't gone the way she had wanted.

* ** _Flashback_** *

"Put me Gryffindor?," Hermione begged inside her head.

"But Gryffindor wouldn't suit you," The Hat argued.

"My family are Gryffindors!"

"No the family that raised you are Gryffindors and my decisions are not made from where people's families are sorted," The Hat told her making Hermione want to rip the Hat of her head because it couldn't understand how much she wanted to be a Gryffindor.

"I have made my decision," the Hat whispered inside her head before shouting out loudly "RAVENCLAW!".

 ***End of Flashback***

Ron had gotten into Gryffindor and for reasons that she couldn't explain it angered her. It was bad enough that he was blood related to the rest of the Weasleys, but he had to be sorted into Gryffindor just like so many generations had been before.

She knew it wasn't his fault and yet it still didn't stop her from being angry at him. The Twins and Percy after they had eaten had come over to the Ravenclaw table to congratulate her, but Ron was too busy talking to his new best friend.

As Hermione drifted off to sleep still sulking, she hoped her mood was better in the morning.

 **0o0o**

*Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office*

After the sorting Dumbledore had requested that Severus, come to his office so they could discuss the same thing they had been discussing for months. He didn't admit as often as Dumbledore, but the girl worried him and had done ever since Narcissa had told him about her.

"I have written to Molly Weasley telling her that I will be visiting her tomorrow," Albus says more to himself than Severus. "I need to know more about the girl I can't read her, Tom always screamed darkness and Bellatrix always screamed dangerous pretty early on but Hermione I can't tell and a mother knows her child better than I ever could,".

"Do you think it's wise going to Molly?" Severus asks, his voice clearly indicating he thought going to Molly was very unwise. "She'll want to know why you have a sudden interest in her daughter."

"The moment a Hogwarts acceptance letter is sent out we know everything about that's child schooling and medical history. I know that Mister Potter has had a broken arm three times, Miss Brown has an allegory to strawberries and at the age of three Mister Malfoy had chicken pox," Albus explains, the famous twinkle in his eyes isn't there and he's frowning either in frustration or confusion Severus can't tell.

"Hermione has never had to see a Mediwitch or Healer of any sort according to her file she has no medical history at all. Now every Weasley child over the years have been ill enough for Molly to seek help except the one child that isn't biologically hers."

"There has to be some type of mistake a few years ago Bill and Charlie couldn't go home for the Christmas holidays because the whole family had come down with an extremely bad case of flu," Severus says, he remembers it well due to the fact the pair had thought it was funny to let fireworks off inside the castle at two in the morning.

He remembers arguing with Minerva because she took ten house points of them and he thought that the punishment should have been much more.

"That's what I thought at first so I contacted St Mungo's, every private healer I could think off even though I know they could never afford one, then this evening I received confirmation that Hermione has never been seen by anyone so tomorrow I'm going to get a few answers from Molly,".

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Severus asks, inside his he is head saying please say no.

"Yes, I need you to ask both Hermione and Harry a few questions in potions to see how much they know," Albus tells him and Severus raises his eyebrow silently asking for an explanation.

"When Tom got his school books he read every single one before he got Hogwarts, Harry has had his books for weeks, I want to know if the boy has done the same and Hermione has access to her older brothers books for years. The girl is clearly intelligent or shouldn't have been sorted into Ravenclaw I want to know how intelligent, is that understood Severus?."

"Perfectly Headmaster"

* * *

Hermione wasn't in a better mood, in fact, she had woken up in a worse one and she couldn't explain why. Her attitude wasn't making her any friends and she knew this, yet every time she tried to speak it came out harsh, every time she tried to smile it came out as frown and glaring at people.

Her first lesson was Charms with her Head of House Professor Flitwick and Hufflepuff. The only lesson that the Ravenclaws weren't with Hufflepuff was Herbology and that was shared with Slytherin.

Before breakfast a Ravenclaw prefect named Mark gave a speech on how it wasn't their business to take sides between Gryffindor and Slytherin, if they wanted to kill each other then let them.

Hermione was going to point out that she had no choice but to get involved in the feud because her family were Gryffindors, but knew she'd only get something about loyalty to your house speech.

The Charms lesson was basically Professor Flitwick explaining what Charms was and all different things, a variety of charms could be used for.

There had been a few that giggled about his height if it bothered him, he didn't show it.

Even though they hadn't done any practical work he still gave them homework, researching a spell that could be used in everyday life.

 **0o0o**

Her next lesson was potions something she was both looking forward to and dreading. Her brothers told her that Snape hated anyone who wasn't Slytherin, the twins once told her they were certain he secretly hated the students in his own house too but he just didn't show.

She had loved reading her brothers potions text books growing up, she had wanted to try making potions at home but her mum wouldn't let her.

Hermione and everyone else were seated before Professor Snape was in the class, but the moment he entered, he launched into a speech that whether you wanted to listen to or not you felt compelled to.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," Professor Snape's voice barely a whisper but he had the whole class attention and knew it. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Miss Weasley, tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?," Professor Snape asks, which seems completely out of the blue to Hermione.

"They make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death," Hermione replies, and feels a surge pride when Professor Snape doesn't say she's wrong.

"Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?,"

"Well right now I'd look in the cupboard, but assuming you mean where does a Bezoar originally comes from. A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons but only if the person who has been poisoned is someone you actually like if you hate them then they're pretty mich dead because there no way you're going to give them something to save their lives," Hermione replies cheekily, because at that moment in time she was enjoying herself. It felt good to show off how smart she was.

"Your answer is correct although the ending of the answer was slightly disturbing last question, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?," Professor Snape asks and Hermione finds it impossible to read what lays beyond his non caring facial expression.

"They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite," Hermione answers, with the other students watching with both amusement and bewilderment.

"Correct Miss Weasley, 10 points to Ravenclaw for not being a complete dunderhead,"

* * *

AN: Please review it would really make me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Full Summary**

 **Narcissa knew she couldn't protect her niece from those who would want to seek revenge for everything her parents had done so she gave her to the one person who could.**

 **Dumbledore places Hermione with a loving magical family sure that raised the right way Hermione will be the exact opposite of her parents, but the older she gets the more he sees of them in her.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was confused according to his records Hermione had never been sick, never had seen anyone because she was sick, but according to Molly that wasn't true Hermione had always been sickly until she reached ten and ended up being rushed to St Mungo's and after that Hermione was okay.

Yet he'd checked multiple times with St Mungo's and they had no records of a Hermione Weasley ever being there.

Molly wasn't lying to him so the only answer was that someone in the past year had erased the girl's medical history. The question was who had done it and why had they done it, there was no way this was simply an accident.

Someone had one purpose wiped away the girl's medical history and what puzzled him was what could her medical records possibly have in them that anyone want to get rid of.

It wasn't just the mystery of the missing medical history that made him feel uneasy as he lay in bed trying and failing to sleep, no it was Severus' report on the girl.

She was smart, didn't back down when challenged and enjoyed showing how smart she was.

All qualities that Tom had as a child and Bellatrix too to a certain degree, she was smart, but never really applied herself to anything that wasn't dark arts or involved hurting people.

It wasn't just Severus that had told him she was smart, but Minerva had come to him before Severus had told that basically the girl was most advanced first year she had taught.

When she had given her usual first lesson speech either out of boredom to or to show off Hermione had started transfiguring her books.

She had turned one into a wooden bird-cage and another at Minerva request into a girl had been at Hogwarts one evening and one day an everything she had done so far just left him worried.

 **0o0o0o**

Albus Dumbledore was not the only person who lay in the dark worrying about Hermione, but this other person was worrying for different reasons.

Arthur Weasley lay in the dark listening to his wife snore while his eyes were wide open. He had been on edge ever since he'd gotten home and Molly told that Hermione's medical records were missing this he already knew about records because he had been the one to get them erased.

A healer named Casey, whose life he had saved during the war had done it as favor to repay him for that.

He had done it to protect Molly from ever finding out who their little girl really belonged to.

He wishes more than anything after so many years that what was wrong with Hermione hadn't been discovered.

She was suffering from a condition called Malus Anguis Sanguinem it was rare so much that it had only ever been found in the women of one family in the wizarding world, which is why it had it taken so long to figure out that Hermione had it.

In a certain way it was funny that the only clue to who his adopted daughter was had been a condition that was actually given the name because of the family that suffered from it, it translated to Snake bad blood in English.

* * *

 **I want thank everyone for the wonderful reviews so far and I hope they continue.**


End file.
